


【斌访/R向】邻居 (下)

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 陈斌 X 高访。低俗O情文学。我流私设，非常非常欧欧西，注意避雷。Dirty talk有。





	【斌访/R向】邻居 (下)

3

自第一次见面後，陈斌总会在每天晚上差不多的时间见到高访，他想，那应该是高访下班的时间。

他发现高访似乎是个爱酒之人——他常常看到高访回家时手里捧着红酒，而在几次的眼神交会後，高访也终於向他发出了邀请。

「难得有了好酒，只有我一个人尝也太浪费了，陈先生，一起？」

如此露骨的暗示，陈斌怎麽可能不回应。

「好啊。」

但以结果来说，陈斌觉得自己还是挺能忍的——因为他最後竟然还是没有向高访出手。其实他觉得他大可以在高访把自己引领到他家的客厅时就把那人推倒在沙发上，把红酒淋在他身上，看他湿哒哒的衬衫紧贴着腰腹，又看他白晢瘦削的身体深深陷在深色的真皮沙发上。然而当他看到高访拿酒杯丶开红酒的样子，他突然又有了把游戏延长一点的兴致。

陈斌目前正在享受着来自高访的勾引。

他觉得高访是端庄的。

那人在说起自己身为浅宇CFO的工作经历时，态度总是谦逊有礼又同时不卑不亢地展露着对自己工作团队的自豪，只是几次的交流，也足够让陈斌感受到他温和有风度的待人接物态度。

可他觉得高访也是浪荡的。

他把高访那看似不着痕迹的勾引看在眼里。无论是不经意扯开的领带，在衬衣领中隐约探出头来的锁骨，对谈时有意无意蹭过他大腿的膝盖，在喝下一口红酒後舔过嘴唇的舌头，还是像猫一样勾着的嘴唇，和对他说着「以後我就叫你陈斌吧」时那有如悦耳大提琴声的嗓音。

高访可能是第一个让陈斌觉得原来这世界上清高和色情是可以同时出现的人——说真的，高访的技俩比那些在红灯区里浓妆艳抹搔首弄姿的妓女要性感多了。

而面对着这样的高访，在高访不知道第几遍带着些微的醉意睡倒在他眼前时，陈斌终於忍耐不住在高访家的沙发——也是高访的眼皮底下自慰。

高访的睡相是安静的。

经历了一天辛劳而微微散开的头发搭在额前，眼睫毛在脸颊上投下了扇形的影子，酣静的模样，在邻居前毫无防备的姿态，让高访瞬间变回了个纯净的孩子——这种在纯真面前自渎的背德感让陈斌更加的有快感。

陈斌快速地上下套弄着自己的性器——高访就在他三步之内的距离，陈斌没有丝毫要掩饰自己的意思低喘着，下颚线条绷得紧紧的。在一声低吼之後，陈斌便泄了一手白浊。

 

4

陈斌早就预料到在他跟高访的这埸互相试探的游戏中，高访会是先认输的那个——

他只是没想到那个时候会来得这麽快。

那是一个普通不过的夜晚，陈斌坐在沙发上百无聊赖地切换着电视机的频道，连续按了十几下也没有一个电视节目能吸引他停留，就在他打算要关掉电视机回去房间的时候，门铃响了。

陈斌还纳闷到底有谁会在这大晚上的到访他家，可门外出现的人着实是让他感到惊喜——当然，是喜大於惊。

他挑了挑眉，「高总？」

高访只裹了件深蓝色的浴袍就站在了他家的门口，腰间的带子绑得十分整齐，却依然遮掩不住高访那平滑白晢的胸膛，胸膛上好像沾着水珠，缓缓地滑过皮肤後在蓝色的布料上晕染出一朵深色的云来，袍下那双笔直的小腿在夜里白得发光，白得陈斌觉得只要自己轻轻的一抓就能在上面轻易地留下痕迹。头发带着潮气有点凌乱地散落在额前。平日在对话中总是从容不迫的浅宇CFO此时显得有点局促，像是有点不好意思地抿了抿嘴唇踌躇着开口。

陈斌在心里吹了个大大的流氓口哨，可表情还是要装得处变不惊——说真的，他觉得现在的高访简直连在拖鞋里的脚趾也是该死的性感。

「不好意思这麽晚打扰你...我家浴室的热水供应好像突然坏了，物业说没有那麽快能来修理，但我的澡冲到一半实在是不舒服，虽然我也知道太麻烦你了，但——能否借你浴室一用？」

送到嘴边的佳肴那有不享用的道理，陈斌想。

「进来吧。」

 

5

陈斌倚在浴室门外的墙上等待着——他早就把放在床头柜里的安全套和润滑剂拿出来了。

他听着浴室里哗啦哗啦的水声骤然停止，过了几秒後，高访便带着一身温暖潮湿的气息开门出来。陈斌可以说是粗暴地一把扯过高访，在吻上他嘴唇的同时又托起他屁股往怀里抱起，脚一离地高访的腿便夹紧了陈斌壮实的腰，刚洗完澡还带着暖意的温度便隔着衬衣传到陈斌身上。

陈斌的字典里并没有怜香惜玉这个词——他粗鲁地把高访扔在床上，一手丢掉高访的眼镜到隔壁的床头柜上，嘴唇转而用更放肆的力气对高访的唇吮吸丶啃咬着，他的舌头像攻城掠地一样长驱直入搜刮着他敏感的内壁，高访节节败退，只能被动地张开嘴巴发出难耐的呜咽声，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流出。

陈斌脱下自己的衣服，边满意地看着两人嘴唇分开後拉出的一条银丝。他像是在欣赏一件艺术品一样，上下打量着高访因为他而变得脸色潮红意乱情迷的样子。

他顺着高访光滑的大腿内侧往上摸，却没摸到预计之中的布料触感。陈斌掀开浴袍一看，看到的是高访那在深色的布料下，直接暴露在空气中的性器。

陈斌恶劣地弹了一下高访那在耻毛中已半抬头的阴茎，拉开浴袍的带子，布料便立刻散了开来。他挑起嘴角哼笑了一下，「难道你刚才就是这样光着屁股从你家走过来的？你的屁股是有多想被我操啊。」

高访脸上的潮红又艳了几分，他别过脸，把自己的脸埋在枕头里，牙齿浅浅咬着刚被吻肿的嘴唇。

只当高访的反应是默认的陈斌啪的一下打在高访富有弹性的屁股蛋上，肌肤马上就泛起了一个粉粉的指印，「没想到啊，堂堂浅宇CFO居然有这麽淫荡的爱好。」

陈斌又把手伸到高访後面那神秘的领域，或许是高访刚洗完澡的关系，食指指尖刚进入穴口，陈斌马上就感觉得到高访後穴里的柔软和温热，刚被撑开的皮肤争先恐後地贴上陈斌的手指，紧紧收缩着像是要邀请陈斌进入得更深，食指的第二和第三指节，乃至中指的进入都是毫无阻碍。

「难怪高总刚才在浴室里搞那麽久，原来是在做准备工作啊——」陈斌笑了笑，「啧啧，高总真是变态，喜欢在别人家里玩屁股。」

此时高访终於转过头来，似是不满陈斌的话，他瞪着陈斌，「说到变态，还是你比较厉害吧...唔...竟然在别人家自慰...」殊不知他含着一汪春水的眼眸不但让陈斌感觉不到丝毫的威摄力，反而只让陈斌的性器硬得又大一圈。

被识破的陈斌不怒反笑，「原来我那天在高总家只顾着自己舒服让你生气了啊...」陈斌用手指在高访的穴道里轻刮着内壁，满意地捕捉到高访那紧紧咬着的嘴唇也禁不住的低吟，「难怪你今天欲求不满自己送上门来——」

他贴着高访的耳朵，「真骚。」

陈斌猛地抽出在高访体内的手指，然後把高访的腿架在自己肩上，抬起，再把脸凑近那敏感的部位，用自己的舌头代替着刚才的手指逗弄着花穴。

舌头所带来的刺激完全不是刚才能比的——脆弱的地方被灵活温软的舌头舔弄着，一下子窜上大脑的快感让高访弓起了腰，又爽又羞耻的感觉让他禁不住骂了出口，「...唔！——我操...！」

陈斌的舌头模仿着肛交的动作在那穴口处进进出出，粉红色的入口被弄得泛起一层亮晶晶的水光，他故意贴着那儿说话，偶尔用嘴唇吸吮着发出水声，把话中的气息和笑意都送进那现在不停分泌着爱液的部位。「呵，说反了吧，明明是我操你。」

把最不堪一击的地方全然暴露在男人面前的高访却仍保留着最後一丝面子，他依然是保持着嘴上不饶人——尽管他的声音早已混杂着隐忍的低咽，「你丶你哪来那麽多废话...我家的...唔丶按...按摩棒都比你要能干了——」

「啧。」

陈斌骂了一声，迅速戴上套子和挤出润滑剂，然後他就把凶猛的肉棒对准高访湿润的穴口，一下子撞了进去。

凶狠的进攻把高访那所剩无几的姿态和面子撞得支离破碎，泪水在一瞬间从眼角流出，被深深地侵犯着的高访只能张大嘴巴发出事与愿违，高亢甜腻的呻吟，「唔！——啊嗯丶哈...太丶太大了...呜...」

「当然要大了，不然怎麽满足你饥渴的屁股？」

陈斌抓着高访的大腿奋力地抽插着，一下子抽出又一下子捅入，两颗囊袋每一下都撞在雪白的屁股上，发出清晰有力的啪啪声。高访随着陈斌猛烈的动作摇动着，立起的阴茎在白晢的腹部上一晃一晃的，蹭过耻毛时在毛发上留下了点晶莹的液体。

高访此时宛如一朵摇摇欲坠的玫瑰花——但身上这个只顾狠肏的男人，显然不是个爱花之人。

他抬起高访的腰，强迫高访看着两人交合的位置，紫黑的阴茎在後穴粗暴地进进出出，混着体液丶润滑剂而湿得一塌糊涂的穴口甚至还因为交媾激烈的动作而被操出细沫。高访想别过脸，却每次都被陈斌抓着下巴转了回来。

「看着啊...看着你是怎麽吞下我这根的。」

「呜丶不要...好丶好深…！」

「你这个骚货...明明说不要，里面却夹得我那麽紧，就这麽喜欢我这根，嗯？」

「不丶不要...太深丶太快了...啊嗯…」

「你下面这张嘴可不是这样说的。诚实点吧，说你喜欢我操你。」

「嗯唔——喜丶喜欢...喜欢你操我...嗯丶哈...」

「说你没了这根肉棒不能活。」

「肉丶肉棒...啊…！我喜欢...好喜欢...呜唔——」

陈斌的撞击似乎是击中了某一点，高访的声音瞬间拔高，双手紧抓着床单，身体也绷成一道漂亮的弓。陈斌勾起嘴角笑了笑，把动作由大肏大合的操干变成缠人黏腻的厮磨，他把龟头顶到最入，刻意在高访的那点上辗转丶磨蹭，却又不失力度深深地向那一点撞击，上身贴着高访的胸膛，乳头磨擦过对方坚挺的两颗红豆——陈斌此刻就像笼子，把高访困在这欲望的桎梏里。

这样的高访，是最美丽的，陈斌想。

在几番刺激下，伴随着夹带着哭腔的呻吟，高访射了——被陈斌干射的。精液喷在了他的小腹上。而没过多久，陈斌也从高访体内退出，拔去安全套，在高访身上射了出来。

两人的精液混在了一起，溅在高访白里透红的肌肤上，陈斌用手指沾了些，把白浊抹在高访的唇上，再吻了上去。

不知道高访是不满意这个吻腥臊的味道，还是在报复陈斌刚才的粗暴，他在陈斌丰厚的唇珠上咬了一口。

 

6

第二天醒来，陈斌身边早已没有了人。

昨天晚上的狼藉淫秽似乎是一场梦——但陈斌身旁那还带着些微暖意的床铺，却让陈斌百分百肯定，他所回味的一切风流荒唐事，都是真的。

他瞥到床头柜上放了一张长方形的纸条，陈斌下意识地感觉到有怒火开始上窜——他妈的，该不会是当我男妓吧？

可在看清楚了字条以後，脸上取而代之的是陈斌一个玩味的笑容——

『我会在家做早餐，过来吃。』

呵，真不愧是总裁，连留字条都是命令式的。

但一场淋漓尽致的性事後的早餐？好像还不赖。

於是陈斌在简单的梳洗丶收拾过後，随意套了件卫衣，便走了过去高访家。

叮咚——陈斌按响了他邻居家的门铃。

 

END


End file.
